Talk:Machvise
Name romanization? Is the name Machvise derived from any real world equivalent or is it Oda's own? Could it also be spelled Machvice? For some reason I feel the last part of his name, "baisu", would spell more like Vice, and that if it was "-vise" it would spell more like "baizu". Just wondering. 17:12, March 21, 2013 (UTC) It was romanized as we have it. The only thing I could find out was that "mach" means "carry" in German. 17:14, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Also, in fluid mechanics, Mach number is a dimensionless quantity representing the ratio of speed of an object moving through a fluid and the local speed of sound. But that doesn't mean the name was romanized any other way. 18:30, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I think his name is "Mach Vise" and not all one word "Machvise", as this page of the original Japanese manga has the little dot (・) between the "ha" (ハ) and "ba" (バ). GenkiMan (talk) 18:18, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Possible (former) policeman? He's wearing what appears to be a policeman's hat. Worth considering.Junaid-Sennin (talk) 10:29, April 25, 2013 (UTC) No. 10:32, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Not at all. WU out - 15:46, April 25, 2013 (UTC) tail did anyone notice his tail and it looks like a squirrel tail. Rainelz 11:10, January 23, 2014 (UTC) yes he could be a flying squirrel zoan or ton ton paramecia (stronger version of kilo kilo). Yeah, in the latest chapter, I saw a tail. Chapter 762, Page 9. Nobody700 (talk) 22:19, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Anime Romanization On episode 707 his name is spelled as "Mach Vise". However we already had stuff like Dia Mante, so I imagine this being a simple error, right? Besides he was already spelled as Machvise at the colosseum. I say this is simply an error Grievous67 (talk) 10:08, August 30, 2015 (UTC) If you see something that's not right in the anime, just assume it's an error. If you make a talk page topic for every anime error you could fit it all in a book.. 11:38, August 30, 2015 (UTC) devil fruit This whole time i thought it was a lame rip off of the kilo kilo no mi, but I think he makes the sheild he carries heavier, if you notice he always uses it, even if he just wears it on his back. And in the anime i saw "time to make IT heavier" it meaning his sheild. (TheRedTopHat (talk) 01:22, September 18, 2015 (UTC)) Ton Ton No Mi It appears that volume 79 confirms Machvise's DF name. When can we start the page? Do we need a scan or something? Volume was released today. KingCannon (talk) 16:01, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, we're waiting for scans. Kaido made a draft so we're probably just gonna move that to the official name. 16:12, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Name Looking at this, there is a dot used to separate "Mach" and "Vise", and is present between the given and family names of other characters. This implies that everyone calling him Vise isn't just a nickname; Vise is his given name, and Mach is his surname. KingD3 (talk) 00:28, May 23, 2017 (UTC)KingD3 http://i7.mangareader.net/one-piece/702/one-piece-3988393.jpg Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:16, May 23, 2017 (UTC) There's no dot in the volume version. 01:39, May 23, 2017 (UTC)